(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus or the like equipped with a Web browser.
(2) Description of the Related Art
An MFP (Multi Function Peripheral) as an image processing apparatus has several functions, such as functions of copying, printing, scanning and a fax.
In recent years, MFPs having a function of Web browser have emerged. With such MFPs, a user can use a Web browser on an operation panel of the main body of the MFP.
By applying such apparatuses, the user can access a desired URL from the MFP.
Meanwhile, there is a demand that after accessing a URL using a Web browser built in a MFP, the user wishes to access the same URL from another terminal apparatus such as a PC.
In such a case, there is a problem of poor usability that the user has to write down the URL accessed with the Web browser of the MFP, and then manually input the URL in the address bar of the Web browser of the terminal apparatus.
In the same manner, in the case of accessing the URL which the user has accessed before with the Web browser of the terminal apparatus with the Web browser of the MFP, there is the same problem of the poor usability.